Fatal
by DJVera
Summary: Shane and Claire have the day all to themselves and decide to take complete advantage of it. While out on their date Myrnin calls Claire and does the unexpected. Claire is faced with an impossible choice. Who will she choose?


**CPOV**

When I woke up and looked at the time, my mood instantly shot up past happy to ecstatic. Today was the first time in almost over 3 months that Shane and I had the same day off. We planned today to just sleep in and possibly mess around and he promised that he'd finally take me on a proper date to wherever I wanted to go. We'd be alone **all** day. Another plus would be that when I came downstairs to get coffee, Michael and Eve informed me that they would be eating dinner with us but then were leaving for 2 days to talk to a producer who wanted to promote Michaels's music.

"That sounds exciting! Where are you meeting the producer?" I asked Michael while Eve brewed Shane and I some coffee. "He's only in Dallas but I wanted to treat Eve to dinner and maybe a movie before we had to come back here," he whispered so as not to alert Eve to his plans. Whispering as well I replied, "I guarantee that she'll love it!" "Claire! Your coffee is ready," Eve hollered with a smile. "Thanks Eve! Any left for Shane?" I questioned her immediately knowing that Shane would be even more grumpy than usual if he didn't have his morning coffee. "Umm duh, do you think I'm suicidal or something?" she said with obvious sarcasm in her tone. "Well you better hope it's ready because I hear him coming down now," I said while listening to the daily stir of Shane falling out of bed and then cursing that it's too early.

Just as I picked up my coffee to drink I felt warm arms embrace me from behind. I set my coffee down and turned around in his arms and quickly pecked him on the lips and went to grab his coffee. "Hey! No fair, I want more," he whined. "We'll have plenty of time for that later," I said while handing him his coffee and the daily newspaper. "Thank you beautiful," he whispered in my ear as I handed him the newspaper. "You're quite welcome handsome! I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed for today and hopefully cram in some homework before it's time to go," I said as I made a mental list in my head of all the things I needed to complete for school. "Sounds good to me. Let me know when you get out so I can hop in," he said, "oh and also wear something that you don't mind getting stained." "Where are we going?" I said curiously while trying to think of all the places in town that might get my clothes stained but coming up with nothing. "Now that, my beautiful girlfriend is a secret, I'm afraid," Shane said while also burping. "Okay then," I said while laughing.

I finished my coffee and then bounded up the stairs surprisingly graceful up until I ran into Michael racing down the stairs in his vampire speed, causing me to lose balance and topple down the stairs, or so I thought until again with Michael's vampire speed sensed what was happening and caught my arm. "So sorry Claire! I can't find my guitar and I have to have it! Oh god, what am I going to do?" he bawled at me. "Whoa, okay hold on Michael. You just had it last night and set it back in the same place you do every night before going to bed." I stated confused. "I know! But it isn't there now Claire. And I didn't pick it up once this morning at all!" he all but shouted in my face. Thankfully Eve walked through the front door with his guitar in one hand and a bag in the other hand. "Oh thank god! What the hell are you doing with my guitar," he bellowed while snatching the guitar from her hands. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Eve mumbled. 'I've been freaking out all morning because I couldn't find my guitar and you had it the whole time!" Michael was obviously having a girl moment so I decided to get out of there now and ran upstairs and jumped in the shower.

Feeling like today of all days would be different, I shaved my legs and added extra conditioner to my hair to make it more silky and I used a new face/body wash that Eve had given me that was supposed to make me smell like "Heaven". Or what the producers of the body wash thought heaven should smell like. She then dried herself off and as she opened the door she ran right smack into Shane. "Hey, I just came up here to see if you were out or not yet," He whispered as he raked his eyes over her small slightly curvy body in nothing but a towel. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that I took so long," she said not meeting his eyes. They were both blushing majorly at that moment and Shane just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her quite yet. "God Claire, the things you do to me," he mumbled as he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes, behind her ear. "What things?" Claire questioned innocently. "Everything you do and say makes my heart beat a little bit faster every time I see you Claire," he confessed after staring into her deep blue eyes that had always reminded him of the ocean right as the sun is setting and the ocean glitters just so. "Michael and Eve just left," she suggested as she heard them say goodbye and then the following slam of the door being shut too hard do to Michael's new profound strength as a vampire.

As she said that he got a mischievous gleam in his eyes making her think that things might get a little wild. "I need 5 minutes. Go to my room. Don't change. I'll be quick," he quickly spluttered out as he pecked her on the lips and then turned the shower on while shutting the door a little too harshly. "He'll be the death of me I swear," she thought to herself as she walked into his room. She was still in nothing but a towel but still decided to lie down on his bed risking the dampness she might leave on his sheets when she got up. She took a quick glance around his room and saw a picture of the two of them in the park about 4 months ago sitting beside his pillow on his nightstand. The picture captured their happiness perfectly; she was limping because Monica had pushed her too hard one day and she sprained her ankle, so Shane picked her up and put her on his back. Eve snapped a picture of them right as they were both laughing and staring into each other's eyes. It was a perfect photo of them together. And it touched her heart that he would keep it so close to where he slept at night. Or most nights, he occasionally came into her room when he'd hear her having a bad dream.

Sure enough, five minutes later Shane came through the door dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his washboard abs and his deep v-line that disappeared underneath his towel. He locked the door and her fantasies of the things they would do to each other were making her light headed. "Here we go," she thought to herself as he came closer.


End file.
